Ralph Breaks the Internet
| producer = Clark Spencer Guillermo del Toro Sean Daniel Jason Brown Elizabeth Grave | screenplay = * Pamela Ribon * Guillermo del Toro * David Henry Hwang * Dan Hagenman * Kevin Hageman }} | story = | starring = | music = Henry Jackman | cinematography = | editing = Jeremy Milton | production companies = | distributor = Warner Bros. Pictures | released = |2018|11|21|United States}} | runtime = 112 minutes | country = United States | language = English | budget = $175 million | gross = $318.1 million }}Ralph Breaks the Internet is a 2018 American 3D computer-animated comedy film produced by Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment, Skydance Media, Double Dare You Productions, 1212 Entertainment, Sean Daniel Company, Rideback, Vertigo Entertainment and Lord Miller Productions and distributed by Warner Bros. Pictures. It is the sequel to the 2012 film Wreck-It Ralph. The film was directed by Rich Moore and Phil Johnston, written by Johnston, Guillermo del Toro and Pamela Ribon, and executive-produced by Steven Spielberg, Kathleen Kennedy, Frank Marshall, Chris Williams, and Jennifer Lee with the executive consultant John Lasseter. Lee took his place as chief creative officer of Walt Disney Animation Studios and as executive producer. The two ultimately received a jointed executive producer credit, along with Williams.}} It features John C. Reilly, Sarah Silverman, Jack McBrayer, Jane Lynch, and Ed O'Neill reprising their roles from the first film with Alan Tudyk voices a new character alongside new additions to the cast including Gal Gadot, Taraji P. Henson and Alfred Molina. Talks for a Wreck-It Ralph sequel began in October 2012, and went through three different scripts before settling on the final plot. The film was officially announced in June 2016, with much of the original cast confirming they had signed on, with new members being added in 2018. It is the studio's first animated sequel to be created by the original film's writing/directing team. Ralph Breaks the Internet had its world premiere at the El Capitan Theatre in Los Angeles on November 5, 2018, and was released in the United States on November 21, 2018. The film has grossed over $318 million worldwide and received mostly positive reviews from critics, who called it a "worthy successor" and praised the animation, humor, characters, and storyline, as well as the vocal performances of Reilly and Silverman. The film received a Best Animated Feature nomination at the 76th Golden Globe Awards and 24th Critics' Choice Awards. Plot Six years after the first film, Wreck-It Ralph and Vanellope von Schweetz have been best friends since their previous misadventures, hanging out every night after work in Litwak's Family Fun Center and Arcade. While Ralph is content with his current life, Vanellope admits to being bored with her game's predictability and wishes for something new. The next day, Ralph attempts to fulfill her desires by creating a secret bonus track during a race. Vanellope overrides player control to test it out, but the resulting conflict between her and the player results in the cabinet's steering wheel being broken. Since the company that made Sugar Rush is defunct, one of the kids finds a replacement for Mr. Litwak on eBay. However, Litwak deems it too expensive and has no choice but to unplug Sugar Rush, leaving the game's characters homeless. Later that night, after talking with Fix-It Felix Jr., Ralph decides to enter the internet via Litwak's recently installed Wi-Fi router to obtain the new wheel on eBay. Ralph brings Vanellope with him, and although they place a winning bid of $27,001 to obtain the wheel, they cannot pay and must make the purchase within 24 hours. The two turn to J.P Spamley to quickly make money, receiving a lucrative job of stealing a valuable car belonging to Shank from Slaughter Race. Ralph and Vanellope steal the car, but are forced to return it. Shank compliments Vanellope's driving skills and points the duo towards Yesss at BuzzzTube, where Ralph decides to make a series of viral videos playing off popular trends to get the money. As Ralph's videos become a viral sensation, an excited Vanellope joins Yesss's staff in spamming users with pop-up ads. A concerned Ralph convinces Yesss to send Vanellope to a Disney site, where she meets the Disney Princesses while escaping from the First Order Stormtroopers. Vanellope befriends the princesses and is encouraged by them to address her sense of unfulfillment, reaching a musical epiphany when Ralph calls her upon earning the money to purchase the wheel. When Vanellope does not show up at eBay, Ralph's second call causes him to overhear her confessing to Shank she wants to stay in Slaughter Race because its unpredictability and challenges made her feel so alive. Horrified at the thought of Vanellope leaving him, Ralph turns to Spamley for a way to make Slaughter Race too boring for Vanellope by slowing everything down. Spamley takes Ralph to meet Double Dan, who gives him an insecurity virus, which replicates any flaw it finds. When Ralph unleashes the virus in Slaughter Race, it unexpectedly replicates Vanellope's glitch across the game, triggering a server reboot and forcing Ralph to rescue Vanellope before the reboot deletes her from the game. Vanellope assumes the crash was her fault, but a guilty Ralph confesses to her what he had done. Feeling betrayed, she furiously takes the hero medal she made for him six years prior and throws it away. While Ralph rushes to recover the medal, which was now broken in half, the insecurity virus scans him and duplicates his personality flaws. This results in a legion of Ralph clones that destroy the Internet on a rampant search for Vanellope. The real Ralph finds her, and they work with Yesss to lead the clones into an antivirus software district. Unfortunately, the clones collect into a giant automaton of Ralph and foil their plan. Seeing Ralph is fighting a losing battle, Vanellope surrenders herself, but Ralph refuses to accept this. He confronts his clones by admitting to his insecurities and tells the automaton a physical separation does not mean the end of their friendship. With his insecurities resolved, the clones disintegrate, and the internet is restored, while Ralph is saved from falling to his death by the combined efforts of the Disney Princesses. Later, Shank arranges for Vanellope to respawn in Slaughter Race, allowing her to stay. Ralph gives her half of his broken medal and returns to the arcade. As Sugar Rush is plugged back in, Ralph comes to terms with Vanellope's absence as he begins participating in social activities with other game characters while staying in touch with Vanellope through video chats. Cast * John C. Reilly as Ralph, a gigantic but soft-hearted man who is the antagonist of the arcade game Fix-It Felix Jr. * Sarah Silverman as Vanellope, a glitchy racer who is the main character of Sugar Rush and Ralph’s best friend. * Gal Gadot as Shank, a tough and talented racer in Slaughter Race, an online multiplayer game introduced in the film. * Taraji P. Henson as Yesss, an algorithm that determines the trending videos on BuzzzTube (a portmanteau of YouTube and BuzzFeed). Parts of her character were modeled after Cruella de Vil, as both characters are seen as fashionable. * Jack McBrayer as Felix, a repairman who is the protagonist and playable character of Fix-It Felix Jr., as well as the husband of Calhoun. * Jane Lynch as Calhoun, the lead character of Hero's Duty and Felix's wife. * Alan Tudyk as KnowsMore, a character representing a fictional search engine of the same name, with an over-aggressive autofill. * Alfred Molina as Double Dan, a half-worm virus creator who inhabits the Dark Web. * Ed O'Neill as Mr. Litwak, owner of Litwak's Family Fun Center & Arcade. * Bill Hader (uncredited) as J.P. Spamley, a personification of clickbait pop-up ads represented as a desperate salesman who can't make a sale. * John DiMaggio as Arthur, an insecurity virus. DiMaggio previously voiced Beard Papa in the first film. * Jason Marnocha as Double Dan's conjoined brother Little Dan. All of the Disney Princesses appear, as well as Anna and Elsa from Frozen and Moana, the titular character of the 2016 film. They were all voiced by their traditional actors, except for Cinderella and Aurora, who were voiced by their current voice actresses Jennifer Hale and Kate Higgins,respectively, and Snow White who is voiced by screenwriter Pamela Ribon. Several characters from other films and media also cameo with their original or current voice actors, such as Roger Craig Smith as Sonic from Sonic the Hedgehog, Maurice LaMarche as Tapper, Tim Allen as Buzz Lightyear from Toy Story, Peter Cullen as Eeyore from Winnie The Pooh, Corey Burton as Grumpy from Snow White, Vin Diesel as Groot from Guardian of the Galaxy and Anthony Daniels as C-3PO from Star Wars. Additionally, Sean Giambrone (English YouTuber Daniel Middleton/DanTDM in the UK version, but not on the UK home release)27 voices the eboy, and Flula Borg voices Maybe, an algorithm who is an assistant to Yesss.1:328 Ali Wong, Timothy Simons, GloZell Green and Hamish Blake respectively voice Felony, Butcher Boy, Little Debbie, and Pyro, all of which are other characters in Slaughter Race as Shank's racing crew The film's directors Rich Moore and Phil Johnston voice bidders at an eBay auction, in addition Guillermo del Toro and Travis Willingham reprising their roles as Sour Bill, Zangief and the Surge Protector, respectively. YouTube personalities Colleen Ballinger, Dani Fernandez, and Tiffany Herrera also voice cameos. Popular culture cameos and references Similar to the first film, which included a number of cameos and references to video games, Ralph Breaks the Internet has additional features to Internet culture and to various Disney properties, including their own films, Pixar films, and the Star Wars, Marvel Comics, and The Muppets franchises. The following film and video game characters also appear in the film: *Clarabelle Cow *Grumpy *Dumbo *Humphrey the Bear *Ranger J. Audubon Woodlore *Eeyore *Tinker Bell *Nick Wilde *Heihei *Buzz Lightyear *Baymax *C-3PO *R2-D2 *First Order Stormtroopers *Iron Man *Kermit the Frog *EVE *Judy Hopps *Rocket Raccoon *Baby Groot *Q*Bert *Pac-Man *Clyde, Inky, Blinky, and Pinky *Taizo Hori *Pooka *Fygar *Ken Masters *Chun-Li *Ryu *Zangief *M. Bison *Peter Pepper *Frogger *Tapper *The Pong Paddles *Sonic the Hedgehog *Doctor Eggman }} The band Imagine Dragons (whose song "Zero" is featured in a trailer for the film, as well as its soundtrack) make a cameo appearance in the film, with the members voicing themselves. Fortnite and its battle royale mode is seen in the film. A character based on Stan Lee, Marvel Comics' former writer, editor and publisher, makes a posthumous cameo appearance in the film talking to Iron Man. The filmmakers revealed that the film originally featured a joke about Kylo Ren being a "spoiled child", which was later cut from the film by request from Lucasfilm. Also cut from the film was C-3PO being mockingly called R2-D2 and BB-8 by the princesses. Like the first film, it does not have a Mario cameo despite the promise they would include him. In addition, the film would originally include The Golden Girls characters, but it was later cut because the directors felt it was a bizarre juxtaposition. Production Development In October 2012, director Rich Moore said that he, Guillermo del Toro and Warner Bros. had ideas about a sequel that would bring the characters up to date and explore online gaming and console gaming. Moore stated that many of the crew and voice cast were open to the sequel, believing that they have "barely scratched the surface" of the video game world they envisioned. He also stated that he planned to include Mario and Tron in the sequel. (In the end, only the latter appeared briefly, serving as a minor foreshadowing plot device.) In 2014, the first film's composer Henry Jackman said that a story for the sequel was being written. In July 2015, John C. Reilly said he had signed on to reprise his role of Ralph in a projected sequel. On March 24, 2016, Moore stated that a sequel was still being planned. Moore specifically stated that a sequel would include an appearance from Mario, citing a "good relationship with Nintendo". On June 30, 2016, Warner Animation Group, Village Roadshow Pictures, Amblin Entertainment and Skydance Media announced that the sequel would be released on March 9, 2018, with Reilly, del Toro, Moore and writers Phil Johnston, David Henry Hwang, Dan Hagenman and Kevin Hageman attached, and that it would focus on "Ralph leaving the arcade and wrecking the Internet". In March 2017, the sequel's title was officially announced as Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2, with Moore returning as director joined by the first film's co-writer, Phil Johnston, in his directing debut in an animated film and Clark Spencer and Guillermo del Toro also returning as producers with Sean Daniel, Jason Brown and Elizabeth Grave later joined as producers. In July 2018, Warner Bros. removed Wreck-it Ralph 2 from the film's title. Writing Two working versions of the script had been scrapped before settling on the one used for the film, according to head writer Josie Trinidad. In one version, Vanellope had become self-absorbed by the Internet, gaining popularity and becoming a celebrity among the users. Ralph had been thrown in jail where he met the search engine Knowsmore, and they had partnered together to escape prison and help bring Vanellope back to her normal self. A second version had Ralph becoming an Internet-famous celebrity, and would have been challenged by an anti-virus program named Bev that served as a super cop and would have been the story's villain. Trinidad said neither of these versions captured what they felt was the centerpiece of the sequel, being how Ralph and Vanellope reacted to the new world of the Internet and realizing they have separate paths going forward. Producer Clark Spencer said that "the film is about change. Two best friends are about to realize that the world won't always be the same. The internet is the perfect setting, really, because it's all about change—things change by the second". Director of story Jim Reardon said that it was intimidating to set the film on the Internet, stating that "They looked at how they could make the internet relatable on a human level—like how Game Central Station aka the power strip mirrored a train station in the first movie. In ‘Ralph Breaks the Internet,’ any person who uses the internet has a little avatar version of themselves that does their business for them". Reardon, however, said that Disney "didn't want to make the movie about the internet", wanting to instead focus on Ralph and Vanellope's friendship, wanting to instead treat the Internet as "the place where the movie takes place". Josie Trinidad claimed that the filmmakers "didn't want to just give the audience more of that friendship — had to see that relationship grow." The design of the scenes within the Internet was based on tours made of One Wilshire in Los Angeles, as it is one of the world's largest telecommunications centers, serving most traffic around the Pacific Ocean. The filmmakers did not approach any of the companies (outside of Disney) that are represented in the Internet, and strived to include net branding from all across the world. They also had to explore various Internet memes, making sure to avoid those that lacked long-term presence on the Internet. While the film addresses many positive elements of the Internet, the filmmakers did not want to shy away from covering some of the more unpleasant aspects about it, in part fueled by the success of tackling racism indirectly within Zootopia. Such elements include Ralph reading through comment sections on videos to find users leaving disparaging messages about him, and having the pair travel to the dark web with its activities of questionable legal and ethical status. They wanted to follow the same approach as they had with Judy Hopps in Zootopia, where she experienced, learned, and overcame the racism aspects, and have Ralph similarly learn and become a better person without having to actually solve the issue of hostility on the Internet. The scene where Vanellope is introduced to the Disney Princesses came from screenwriter Pamela Ribon. In 2014, Ribon was still working on Moana when Warner Bros. began internally pitching ideas for the sequel to Wreck-It Ralph, Ribon recognized that like the title character of Moana, Vanellope fits the definition of a Disney Princess. When work formally began on the sequel after the completion of Zootopia, Ribon pitched the idea of Disney poking fun at itself by having Vanellope meet the other Disney Princesses in the green room of OhMyDisney.com, the Disney fan-driven website. Further inspiration came from a Buzzfeed online quiz that asked which Disney Princess the user was; Moore thought it would be interesting if Ralph had encountered that quiz and ended up in an argument with Vanellope over the result. Ribon's initial script for the scene, playing off the various tropes of the Princesses such as several being kidnapped or enslaved, remains mostly intact through production. Animators had to work out various techniques to take the different styles of animation into a single approach, and figure out the proportions of the characters to themselves using official figurines. Casting Reilly, Jane Lynch, Jack McBrayer, and Sarah Silverman were reported as being set to reprise their roles. In December 2016, Alan Tudyk confirmed his return in the sequel as a different character, named KnowsMore. In August 2018, actress Gal Gadot joined the film. The team was able to secure all the Disney Princesses' original voice actresses, except for Adriana Caselotti as Snow White, Ilene Woods as Cinderella, and Mary Costa as Aurora; Caselotti and Woods passed away in 1997 and 2010, respectively while Costa retired from acting in 2000. Jennifer Hale and Kate Higgins, the current voice actresses for Cinderella and Aurora, were hired for the film; Pamela Ribon, the film's co-screenwriter, performed Snow White's voice for temporary tracks, but the team considered it a good substitute, allowing Ribon to voice her in the final film. Animation The film contains over 150 unique sets and 5,726 assets. It also included the highest number of characters in any Disney Animation film, with 434 individual characters with 6,752 variants. In the initial trailer for the film, the African-American princess character Tiana appeared to have a lighter skin tone, a narrower nose, and more European features than she did in the 2009 film The Princess and the Frog. This led to some backlashes on social media as these drew her appearance away from that expected of African-Americans. As a result, Tiana's voice actress, Anika Noni Rose, and the advocacy group Color of Change contacted Disney to redesign Tiana for Ralph Breaks the Internet to more closely resemble her 2009 appearance; the updated character model was revealed in the second trailer. The same treatment was given to Pocahontas, the titular character of the 1995 film, as many viewers had pointed out that she was given a much lighter skin tone. One of the initial scenes created for the movie involved Ralph and Vanellope invading a children's game, involving feeding pancakes to a bunny to the point that it is implied to explode, frightening the child that was playing the game. This scene was featured in the film's original teaser, released in March 2018, and was heavily discussed in buzz about the film. Over time as they developed the rest of the film, they found the scene no longer fit in the film they were presenting. Knowing that audiences would be asking for this scene, it was moved to the mid-credits scene, along with additional fourth wall commentary about scenes shown in trailers that go missing in the final film. The final post-credits scene involves what starts as a teaser for the upcoming Frozen 2 film (due in 2019) but ends up with Ralph "rickrolling" the audience by starting to sing Rick Astley's "Never Gonna Give You Up". While producers Spencer and Moore had an idea of Ralph doing a "Wreck Roll" early on in the film's development, they never incorporated it into the story. Late in production, they mentioned this to studio executives who told them they should add it in. As it was one of the last scenes added, the producers had gotten Reilly, who was on vacation with his family at the time, to come in to a New York studio to record for the day so that the animators could work from that. Music On September 19, 2018, Imagine Dragons released the lead single from the soundtrack titled "Zero", which plays during the end credits of the movie. On October 23, 2018, the music video of "Zero" was posted on Imagine Dragons' YouTube channel. The film features an original song called "A Place Called Slaughter Race", performed by Sarah Silverman and Gal Gadot, written by Tom MacDougall and the film's co-director Phil Johnston, and composed by Alan Menken; the song's pop version, "In This Place", was performed by Julia Michaels. The film also features songs from various Disney Princess movies, as well as Demi Lovato's cover of "Let it Go" played in the beginning of the Oh My Disney scene. Ralph also rickrolls the tune "Never Gonna Give You Up" by Rick Astley in a post-credits scene. The soundtrack is composed by Henry Jackman, who also composed the score from the previous film. It was released digitally on November 16, 2018, and on CD on November 30, 2018. Release On June 30, 2016, Walt Disney Animation Studios initially announced that the sequel, titled Ralph Breaks the Internet: Wreck-It Ralph 2, would be released on March 9, 2018. However, in April 2017, A Wrinkle in Time took over its date, and the film was pushed back to November 21, 2018. In July 2018, Disney shortened the film's title to Ralph Breaks the Internet. The film was released in 3D, 2D, Dolby Cinema and IMAX 3D. The first official clip named "KnowsMore" was released on World Internet Day, October 29, 2018. Another entitled "Hearts" was introduced on November 5, the same date on which they start selling tickets before its release. On that same day, the film made its world premiere at Los Angeles’ El Capitan Theatre along with the song "Zero" played by Imagine Dragons at the event. A clip named "There Is No Track", which focuses on the new character Shank, was released on November 8. On November 19, a video clip of Vanellope meeting the Disney Princesses was released. The film itself was released on November 21 in the United States, and November 30 in the United Kingdom. Marketing A new poster for the film was released on February 26, 2018. Two days later, a teaser trailer for the film was released on February 28, 2018, and it quickly became viral, getting more than 4.5 million views in 24 hours. A second trailer was released on June 4, 2018 with the Daft Punk song "Harder, Better, Faster, Stronger". In July 2018, Disney decided to remove the Wreck-It Ralph 2 byline circle from the film's title, leaving it as Ralph Breaks the Internet. A sneak peek of the film was released on August 10, 2018 that included the will.i.am song "Geekin'". Its final trailer was released on September 20, 2018 which included the song "Never Gonna Give You Up". Carvana and Disney collaborated to promote the film's release throughout a multi-channel campaign. Other brands who partnered with the film include BAPE, eBay, Fandango, Mailchimp, McDonalds, Netgear, Noovie ARcade, and Purple. Reception Box office , Ralph Breaks the Internet has grossed $171.6 million in the United States and Canada, and $146.5 million in other territories, for a total worldwide gross of $318.1 million, against a production budget of $175 million. In the United States and Canada, Ralph Breaks the Internet was released alongside Creed II and Robin Hood, as well as the wide expansion of Green Book, and was originally projected to gross $67–77 million from 4,017 theaters in its five-day opening weekend. The film made $18.5 million on its first day (including a pre-Thanksgiving record $3.8 million from Tuesday night previews) and another $10.3 million on its second, increasing five-day projections to $85–95 million. It went on to debut to $56.2 million in its opening weekend (a five-day total of $84.8 million), finishing first at the box office and marking the second-best Thanksgiving opening behind Disney's Frozen ($93.5 million). In its second weekend the film made $25.8 million, dropping 54% but remaining in first. For the third weekend, it topped the box office once again with $16.3 million, dropping 36%. In its second and third weekends the film finished ahead of The Grinch, marking the first time animated films were the top two spots at the box office in back-to-back weekends. Critical response On review aggregation website Rotten Tomatoes, the film holds an approval rating of 88% based on 223 reviews, with an average rating of 7.3/10. The website's critical consensus reads, "Ralph Breaks the Internet levels up on its predecessor with a funny, heartwarming sequel that expands its colorful universe while focusing on core characters and relationships." Metacritic, which assigns a normalized rating to reviews, calculated a weighted average score of 71 out of 100, based on 43 critics, indicating "generally favorable reviews". Audiences polled by CinemaScore gave the film an average grade of "A−" on an A+ to F scale, down from the "A" earned by the first film, while PostTrak reported filmgoers gave it 4 out of 5 stars. Bilge Ebiri of The New York Times gave the film a positive review, saying that "somewhere amid the film's ornate imagery and deliriously irreverent humor, we might begin to realize that we’re watching a terrifying, incisive satire about the ways that a life lived online makes monsters of us all". Brian Lowry of CNN said that "The colorful action should delight tykes, but the smart, media-savvy asides make it especially appealing to grownups". Kerry Lengel of The Arizona Republic gave the film 3.5 stars out of 5, saying that "what makes the movie compelling, despite the subdued dramatic payoff, is that it is a heightened reflection of our experience—our love affair, really—with our gadgets, our apps and, yes, our brands". Peter Hartalub of The San Francisco Chronicle also gave the film 3 stars out of 4, stating that the film is "almost always inspired in the moment" and said that "the new characters are all pretty great", though he said that the film's first third "struggles to find its focus", and felt that Felix and Calhoun's subplot "would have worked better as a pre-movie animated short". Chris Bumbray of JoBlo's Movie Emporium said that the film "is just as solid" as the first film, and said it was better than the science-fiction film Ready Player One. Alex Hudson of Exclaim praised the film but criticized its "brand synergy," calling it "a peculiar piece of meta-fiction and a shameless advertisement for Disney's many subsidiary film studios." Bryan Bishop of The Verge describes the film as "The Lego Movie of Disney films" and "soars when it sends up the studio's own films, but its portrayal of the internet feels a little optimistic for 2018." Oliver Jones of Observer gave the film 2.5 score, saying that "Ralph Breaks the Internet is a candy coated, hard shined brick of postmodernism—a Vitamix smoothie of gags, nostalgia, product placement and Fruity Pebbles". Alonso Duralde of TheWrap said that "Within a few years, the specifics of the viral-video gags in Ralph Breaks the Internet will be as dated as a Tay Zonday joke". Peter Bradshaw of The Guardian said that the "sequel to the 2012 film is somewhere between Ready Player One and The Emoji Movie, summoning up a zero-gravity spectacle of dazzling colours and vertiginous perspectives, a featureless and inert mashup of memes, brands, avatars and jokes". Awards and nominations Potential spin-off and sequel Directors Rich Moore and Phil Johnston said that a Ralph Breaks the Internet spin-off film focusing on the Disney Princesses could be made depending on the audience's response, and "if there's a good story to be told". Also, John C. Reilly says that he has an idea if a third film was to be made, which would see Ralph and Vanellope "beaming themselves right out into space". Notes References }} Further reading * External links * * Category:2018 films Category:2018 3D films Category:2018 computer-animated films Category:2010s action films Category:2010s buddy films Category:2010s comedy films Category:2010s fantasy films Category:2010s sequel films Category:American films Category:American action comedy films Category:American buddy films Category:American children's animated comedy films Category:American children's animated fantasy films Category:American computer-animated films Category:American sequel films Category:Animated buddy films Category:Animated comedy films Category:Animated films about revenge Category:Auto racing films Category:Crossover animation Category:Crossover films Category:Dark web Category:Directorial debut films Category:Disney Princess Category:English-language films Category:Films about the Internet Category:Films about royalty Category:Films about video games Category:Films directed by Rich Moore Category:Films featuring anthropomorphic characters Category:IMAX films Category:Metafictional works Category:Parallel universes in fiction Category:Science fantasy films Category:Star Wars Category:Films with screenplays by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films with screenplays by David Henry Hwang Category:Films produced by Guillermo del Toro Category:Films produced by Frank Marshall Category:Films produced by Kathleen Kennedy Category:Films produced by Sean Daniel Category:Films produced by Seth Grahame-Smith Category:Films produced by David Katzenberg Category:Films produced by Phil Lord and Christopher Miller Category:Warner Bros. animated films Category:Warner Bros. Animation animated films Category:Skydance Media films Category:Amblin Entertainment animated films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures animated films Category:Vertigo Films films Category:Film scores by Jeff Morrow (composer) Category:Film scores by Anthony B. Willis Category:Film scores by Henry Jackman